


The Lion's Roar

by Havokk, Mistwolf_Magic



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokk/pseuds/Havokk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/Mistwolf_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children of the Chronicle's of Narnia characters attend Ever After High. They face the trials of a school split by the Royals and Rebels while trying to remain true to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asli

**Author's Note:**

Tension was high at Ever After High, though none of the students could figure out why. Madame Yaga had ordered all of the students to clean their dorms - and she would be checking - while the janitors had scrubbed the school until it shone.

"What do you think is up with the school lately?" Raven asked Maddie, as they walked down the halls. 

"When the sun rises in the east, a new chapter starts in the halls..."

"Huh? Normally I can understand your riddles, but you've completely lost me."

Maddie sighed. "There's another one coming. Like you."

Raven facepalmed, "Oh great... just what we need."

"Oh no. She's going to be great. Trust me." the mad girl took a sip of her tea.

Everyone looked over as the main doors opened and the sunlight poured - too bright - into the entrance hall. "The lion roars and the world trembles." Maddie sang softly.

Raven could only see the silhouette of the newcomer with the way they were backlit, but she could tell it was a girl. All in all it was a totally cliche entrance. 

The new girl took a few steps into the school and the doors closed behind her. She had a mane of tawny red hair that fell to her waist and wore clothes entirely of a earth-tone gold; pants, boots, and three-quarter sleeve button up shirt. A gold headband held her hair out of her face, the gold belt around her ribs was buckled with a red lion rampant, and her finger-less gold gloves were cuffed by ruby bracelets. The room was suddenly breathless and charged with some sort of energy as her amber eyes swept around the hall, a kind smile on her red lips.

"Oh my Grimm..." Raven managed to gasp. She heard  other people echoing her words. "Maddie... who IS that?"

Maddie was the only one who wasn't completely caught off guard by the girl. "That's Asli Lion. She's just transferred from Cair Paravel."

"Cair Paravel? You mean she's NARNIAN?" 

"Mmm-hmm... she's Aslan's daughter." Maddie waved to Asli energetically. "She's really nice." 

Asli came over and nodded regally to Maddie. "Hi Madeline." 

"Happy hats but spellbound birds, Asli." Maddie giggled. "I think you over did it." 

Amber eyes widened and Asli gasped. "Oh my Wand..." her aura vanished. "I am so sorry. I forget it's there sometimes; none of the other Narnians are affected like you guys."

"I'm Raven Queen." Raven held a hand out, wordlessly informing the girl that she didn't blame her. "Welcome to Ever After High."

"I'm Asli Lion, Daughter of Aslan. But then, Maddie is your friend so you probably already know that." Raven laughed and after a moment Asli's  rich laugh joined in. 

"So Asli, why did you transfer?" the Rebel leader asked as Maddie started dragging both girls down the hall.

"Bubblesnap and wrapped quills." Maddie interjected and Asli laughed again.

"She keeps doing this..." Raven grumbled, "I usually can translate most of her riddles, but today I'm completely lost." 

"Well... that wasn't a riddle, it was Riddlish. There's a difference." Asli commented. "Anyway, Cair Paravel is pretty much homeschool and Father wanted me to know how to act around people other than the other Narnians." Raven nodded in understanding. "And I'm not the only Narnian transferring. The Princesses and Princes are coming too. I just got here first." 

 Maddie opened her mouth but was cut off as a blond girl shoved Maddie's own hat in her mouth. "So you're the newbie everyone's talking about?" Alyss Kingsley gave Asli an appraising look. "Royal? Or Rebel?"

"Excuse me?" Raven could feel the Lioness' aura rising again.

"Are you a Royal? Or are you a Rebel?" Alyss repeated impatiently. 

"Tablet morning and lightning eraser." Maddie started explaining. "Turned up paved paths or forest finders." 

"Oh. Neither."

Alyss blinked in disbelief. "Neither?! You can't be neither!" 

"Yes you can." Raven cut in. "Poppy O'Hair is a Roybel." 

"Poppy O'Hair doesn't count since she doesn't have a destiny to fulfill." 

"I have no problem with people wanting to follow in their parent's legacies." Asli began. "But I also don't think there's a problem with wanting to make your own destiny." She shrugged. "My Father always says that he's tells you your story and no one else's." 

As Alyss walked away with a scoff, Raven was staring at Asli. 

Maddie was right. A new chapter in their lives was starting. 


	2. Edward, Corrine, Kristina

Asli, Raven, and Maddie entered the crowded castleteria and sat down with the Rebels. "Hey, everybody."

Cupid turned to Asli as she sat down. "Hi, I'm Cupid. I love your hair." 

"Thanks. And your wings are gorgeous!" Both girls giggled. 

"Asli is a Roybel." Maddie announced randomly and everyone turned to her. 

"Your name is Asli?" Cerise asked, pulling on her hood slightly. 

"Yeah, Asli Lion daughter of Aslan. I just transferred from Cair Paravel." Cerise shrank slightly under the knowing amber gaze. 

The castleteria doors opened and Duchess Swan walked in with a dark haired girl dressed in white and fur. "Oh no..." 

"What's wrong Asli?" Cedar asked, following the girl's gaze. 

"That's Jeraldine Charn... I didn't know SHE was transferring too." Asli sighed. "She's the daughter of the White Witch."

"Doesn't the term white usually indicate a good person?" 

"Not when her powers include creating eternal winter." the new voice made everyone turn. A boy stood at the end of the table; he wore a forest green tunic and tan boots, pants, and belt. A sword hung from his belt and a small silver crown peeked out from his tousled brown hair.

"Edward!" Asli rose to her feet, the boy sinking to one knee as she did so. "None of that Ed. People will stare." Edward stood and hugged Asli before taking the seat next to her. "Everyone, this is Edward Just, son of King Edmund." 

"So what's with the separation here? It's too widespread to just be cliques." Edward asked after everyone had voiced their welcome.

"There are two factions here at EAH, the Royals and the Rebels." Cupid blushed as Edward's dark brown eyes turned to her. "You're going to get asked which side you're on so I'd decide." 

"What is the difference?" 

"The Royals believe in following their parent's stories." Raven explained. "the Rebels want to choose their own destiny." 

"That makes me a Rebel then." Edward looked down. "I don't want to knowingly make the same mistakes my father did."

Asli put her hand on his shoulder. "All was forgiven long before we were born, Ed. Neither you or Uncle Edmund need to feel guilty anymore." He smiled at her.

"Edward! Asli!" a shriek caught the entire castleteia's attention and Edward stood to catch the blur of purple as it hurtled towards him.

"Hi Corinne." the blur of purple turned out to be a petite girl with jaw-length curly black hair and wearing a purple dress. "May I introduce Corrine Telmar, daughter of King Caspian." 

"Hi everyone!" Corinne plopped herself down and beamed at everyone.

"And yes, she's always like this." Asli put in, and the entire table dissolved into laughter at the girl's exuberance.

"Oh oh oh! Laughter! Laughter is good. I like laughter." A girl with white hair pulled into two pigtails threw her arm around Corrine's shoulder, leaning on the girl. She wore a bright red dress trimmed in white fur that had a fur-lined hood hanging from her back, black leather boots, hollyberry earrings, and a red headband with holly leaves. "Hi everyone! I'm Kristina." her green eyes sparkled. 

 "Hey Kris! It's great to see you." Asli greeted. "Sit down and I'll introduce you to everyone." 

"There's no time for that!" Kristina exclaimed. "For it's the most important time of the day! Cocoa Time!" and with that announcement, she pulled a platter of hot chocolate and cookies from underneath the table. There was a cup for everyone sitting with them.

"Oh hex... there's two of them." Hunter muttered good naturedly as Maddie started bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, Kristina and Maddie are a lot alike." Asli laughed, accepting her cocoa and grabbing a cookie. "Dig in everyone, Kris' cookies and cocoa are the best." The other Narnians were the first ones to accept the white haired girl's offering - well used to it from home - but everyone else quickly regained their footing and happily enjoyed the treats. 

"So, Kristina, who's your parent?" Cupid asked, biting into a chocolate chip cookie blissfully.

The girl giggled. "Daddy's Father Christmas!" 

"So your last name is Christmas?" 

"No silly." Hunter blinked as Kristina bopped him playfully on the nose. "My name is Kristina Kringle." She shook her head like that should have been obvious.

"...I get the feeling she would have fit in great in Wonderland..." Raven commented slowly, then bit into her cookie. "Oh hex yes.... Salt Caramel!!" 

"Kris is great at getting something for everyone when it comes to her treats." Edward remarked, biting into his own death-by-chocolate cookie. "One of the perks of being Father Christmases daughter." 

"Hollyberry heart on sleeve!" Maddie chirped.

"Pea pods Tophat!"  Kristina returned and Maddie's grin got even wider. Finally, someone besides Giles to speak Riddlish with!

"And that is how I learned Riddlish, Raven." Asli said. "Kris speaks every language in the world, but Riddlish is her favorite." 

"So they're going to have secret conversations all the time, aren't they?" Cedar asked.

"Probably." 

Kristina finished off her cocoa and jumped up. "Well, ta-ta! Got to run! Bye Asli! Bye Edward! Bye Corinne! Bye Maddie! Bye Cupid! Bye Raven! Bye Cerise! Bye Hunter! Bye Cedar!" 

There was a stunned silence as the white-haired girl disappeared. 

"We never told her our names..." Cerise pointed out. 

"Her dad is Santa Claus. She doesn't need to be told your names." Corinne giggled. 

"Don't worry." Edward assured. "None of the others are as crazy as her." 

"There are MORE of you?" Hunter exclaimed. 

"Sure, there are five more Narnians coming." 

"Well," Raven laughed. "It looks like we're in for an interesting year." 


End file.
